The purpose of the exploratory planning grant is to explore and identify objectives and aims which will provide Kern Radiation Oncology Center with the abilities to provide adequate and complete care of the cancer patient in the southern San Joaquin Valley and thus develop into a specialized cancer center. The planning study will determine investigational programs and projects in all areas of concern to the cancer patient (diagnostic, therapeutic, research, nursing, economic, rehabilitation, dental and psychological) which will support a superior environment for the cancer patient as well as contribute to the scientific base for further investigation which can be integrated with the accomplishments of other cancer centers. All programs and projects will be viewed in relationship to: The comprehensive aspect of complete, integrated and all-encompassing care of the patient utilizing all disciplines; The interrelationships and interactions available between KROC and the regional comprehensive cancer center; The interrelationships and interactions between local existing health-related facilities in order to avoid duplication and increased costs and maximize benefits; The utilization of existing local academic institutions and local industry to complement, support and participate in research, professional and public education and integration of KROC into the community effort; Participation in the National Cancer Control Program and cancer surveillance programs on local and national level.